


All my faces are Alibis

by bombshellblonde



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Brotp, Gallavich, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:25:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1195035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bombshellblonde/pseuds/bombshellblonde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kev and Mickey have a healthy working relationship, but sometimes Mickey gets a little too comfortable in the Alibi room and lets some information slip from his lips to Kev's ears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All my faces are Alibis

“Ian....mmfmm fuck me...mmm...” Mickey awoke with a start when the cold water hit him, he shot straight up and fell off the barstool he was currently occupying. 

“What the fuck?” He yelled, standing back up and trying to shake some of the water off of him. Kev just stood on the other side of the bar, pitcher still in his hand and smirk set firmly in place.

“Dude you are so fuckin lucky that we are closed.” the older man said, wiping the rest of the water off of his bartop and ringing out the towel in the sink. “I was gonna wake you up when I was about to lock the door but I couldn't listen to anymore of that sex dream bullshit.”

“The fuck you talkin bout?” Mickey asked, wiping the sleep from his eyes and noticing that all of the chairs were stacked ontop of tables around him, the bar obviously long closed.

“I knew that there was something going on with you I was just wondering how long it would take for you to get drunk enough to blurt out something stupid. Turns out all you had to do was pass the fuck out.” Kev said a smile on his lips, obviously feeling a little proud of himself.

“I am gonna need you to clarify a whole shitload of things for me right now while you hand me a towel to dry off.” Mickey complained, sitting back down on his barstool. Kev smiled wider and tossed Mickey a bar rag.

“You were just moaning Ian's name in your sleep dude.” Kev said, Mickey's eyes widened, he was obviously terrified that Kev heard something he wasn't suppose to.

“I don't know what the fuck your talking about.”

“Oh knock it off dude!” Kev said, face going a bit serious. He leaned against the backbar and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Every time you come in here you get super fuckin plastered and start spouting off shit about liking to fuck red heads that look like aliens. Then you start asking if any of us have heard from Ian. You fell asleep here a few hours ago and just now you were moaning for Ian to fuck you.”

“Kev listen I'm gonna need you to keep your fuckin mouth shut.” Mickey said, leaning over the bar and trying to be intimidating from where he was, automatically snapping into tough guy mode.

“Don't tell anyone what you heard. Espically not your wife or any of the fuckin Gallaghers.” 

“Ve is much smarter than me man she already knows.” Kev said, walking around the bar and taking a stool next to Mickey. The ladder of which just got up and starting pacing around, biting on his thumb. “Now she just owes me $20 bucks.”

Mickey took his thumb out of his mouth and swiped his nose with it, like he always did when he was nervous.

“What the fuck for?”

“I bet her you would blurt some shit out before the end of the week. She thought it would take another month. I win.”  
“Oh great!” Mickey screamed, throwing up his hands. “Fucking fantastic! You guys are placing bets on how much of a stupid fucking faggot I'm gonna be.”

“Woah woah dude,” Kevin said, standing and putting his hands in the air, trying to diffuse the situation. “Calm down okay? You're my business partner now I'm not gonna go blurting out your secret all over the south side. You are still a Milkovich and I would much prefer that my four kids have a father.”

These words seemed to calm Mickey down. He dropped the angry act and tentatively sat back down on his pervious stool.

“You want a beer?” Kev asked. “I would say on the house but I have no money.” Mickey smirked at the small joke and nodded in response. Kev went back around the bar and popped the cap off of a bottle, handing it to Mickey.

“Now I have been a bartender long enough to know that when someone drinks as much as you do you're just trying to suppress shit. Why don't you just vent it out here and save your liver the strain?”

“Fuck off.” Mickey said taking a swig. “I'm gay not a woman.” Kev smiled and the obviously more relaxed Milkovich. 

“Oh come on man give me the scoop. Theres no way you would be this upset about him being gone if you and Ian were just fucking.”

Mickey stayed silent and took another swig of his beer. Kev decided to tread lightly, leaning back against the wall and crossing his arms just like before.

“You love him don't you?” Mickey was quiet for another minute before setting down his beer and looking Kev straight in the eyes.

“Like you wouldn't fuckin believe.”


End file.
